


Quantum Valebant

by winterpillowtalk



Series: One Direction vs. Boring Jobs [3]
Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Alternate Universe - No One Direction, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6555217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterpillowtalk/pseuds/winterpillowtalk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Styles & Co. use cheese and green tea to help Louis with his shirts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quantum Valebant

**Author's Note:**

> The office looks like Pearson Hardman from Suits.

"So, you're not coming back?" 

"Nope! I love it up here with my true family, Zayn," Niall stated, sounding somewhat fuzzy due to poor connection lines from Mars to planet Earth. He sometimes wished for better connection, but then realised that that would let Zayn and Harry try to make him come back. 

"But you still have a contract with your client here," Zayn emphasised, staring down at the 85-paged contract on his desk. Harry had dropped the contract onto his desk 3 hours ago and expected him to get Niall back to the law firm as soon as possible, after Niall had spontaneously bounced up into space. 

"Get Liam to take the case instead! I'm busy playing golf right now." The swing of the club and the successful hit of the ball was heard, but the line was crackling and it sounded like Niall was trying to hang up and leave Zayn. 

"Liam has his own cases. Take on your responsibilities, Niall!" Zayn ran his hand through his hair, like he does when he gets frustrated specifically at Niall. He looked out through his office's glass doors and saw Liam on the other side of the law firm in his own office, furiously typing away for his most difficult case yet: the sensitive brown paper case. It was a classic example of "sensitive claimant" and demonstrated the effects of nuisance in tort law. 

A muffled yelp of pain from the phone brought Zayn's attention back to Niall and his Martian golf. 

"You alright?" 

"…I'm fine!" Niall squeaked, trying to hide his pain from the drop of his driver club. "Sorry, Zayn – I gotta Zayn." 

"Alright then(!)" Zayn muttered, unimpressed by Niall's subtle jab at his departure of One & Direction Law Firm. He then realised he hadn't managed to convince Niall to come back to Styles & Co.; Harry was going to be angry – Niall was a good egg and his clients enjoyed having him as their solicitor. Niall's clients often brought them cheeses and engraved cheeseboards too, especially when it was coming up to Christmas and also Valentine's Day. 

Zayn sighed. It was always Niall who made things just that teensy bit more difficult, whether it was vacuum cleaners or revoking a reward poster, to adding a cabinet in their office floor for the engraved cheeseboards. 

He went back to his current case – the Bean family. Unfortunately, Mr Bean hadn't made a will before he passed away and now his grandchildren, Haricot and Kidney, were arguing with each other about who gets the shed, and they were also suing each other for destroying the family greenhouse and causing nuisance to Kidney's music lessons. 

Suddenly, a Northern English voice was shouting from down the corridor, specifically one from Doncaster, which distracted Zayn from his work. It was yet another noisy day at Styles & Co. and there was no doubt that Harry would get agitated and both Liam and Zayn would suffer the brunt of it. 

"What do you MEAN that my case isn't reasonable?! Let me talk to Niall - he'll understand!!!" the voice exclaimed. Zayn groaned loudly. Why did Niall leave such a mess for them to fix? Niall knew that the rest of them could only sort out temporary fixes for his clients.  
Zayn stood up and stuck his head out of his glass door. He could've just peered from an angle through the doors, but he knew he would have to step into this argument at some point and decided to get it over with. 

Liam had also noticed the fracas down the corridor and had too got up from his very serious sensitive brown paper case. He decided to walk towards the disturbance – a risky move but Zayn was thankful for Liam's choice. Zayn's Bean family case was getting stressful and it was somewhat difficult to not laugh at their names. 

"Look, just let me see Niall!!" the client cried out. As Liam approached towards the client, he saw Harry with his white shirt's sleeves rolled up messily and his was hair softly tousled. Harry had his hands on his hips and was tapping his foot impatiently. 

"I'm sorry, Mr Tomlinson, but you have to understand that one: Niall is no longer with us, and no, I don't mean that he's died, and two: you're asking us to sue a football club because they thought that purple and orange clashed," Harry established. His voice was strained, and Liam knew that Harry was at the end of his tether. 

"NO! YOU'RE WRONG! They didn't use my fabulous elephant design for their away kit even though I won their competition!!" Mr Tomlinson complained, clearly very distressed that his local football club didn't enjoy the clashing colours and incoherent pattern, or potentially an animal, on the front. 

"Sir, you know full well that that is not true. There is an elephant on the front of the shirt, albeit smaller than your original design." Liam was sensing the tension, but he wasn't sure whether to interrupt or not. In fact, he wasn't sure what to even say – contract law was not his department. 

"Well that is not fair whatsoever! Where's Niall? I want to speak to my lawyer, not you – whoever you are." 

Harry tensed and clenched his fists; no one walked into his extraordinary (you could say, extraordinHARRY) law firm and insulted him! He worked hard to build Styles & Co. up the firm hierarchy and was now even better than One & Direction Law Firms. He had endlessly trained his staff to the best standard possible: encouraging Liam to take on the confusing tort cases, motivating Zayn to confront the dreadful complexities of family law, and inspiring Niall to employ the very serious contract law. 

"Excuse me, Mr Tomlin-"  
"Please tell Niall that I'm sorry about my choice of cheese during the last visit – I thought that he liked Torta del Casar! Can I see him now??" Torta del Casar was actually Harry's favourite cheese and he thought that it was the best cheese experience he had ever had when Mr Tomlinson had brought it in. Unfortunately, Zayn didn't appreciate the pungent smell and bitterness of Torta del Casar, and decided to throw it away. Harry was heartbroken. 

"Actually, I quite lik-" 

"Niall's gone up into space, Mr Tomlinson. I'm afraid you'll need a new temporary lawyer for now," Liam interrupted, unintentionally preventing Harry from telling Mr Tomlinson about his love for the cheese. However, much like Zayn, Liam didn't like the Torta del Casar – he thought something had bit his tongue when he first tried it. 

"Well, what are my choices? Are any of you lawyers as good as Niall? Because I'm sure you're not," Mr Tomlinson huffed. Mr Tomlinson got on well with Niall – they were even on first name basis and he appreciated Niall's double denim mistake on a casual work clothes day. 

Liam also took note that Mr Tomlinson didn't seem to notice or react to the fact that Niall was up on Mars. Maybe this happened often, and Liam didn't know about Niall's previous impromptu departures. 

"We have a variety of lawyers of different capabilities here at Styles & Co.," Harry began, but was shot down by Mr Tomlinson's glare. 

"I'm not here to hear your pathetic advertising – I want a good lawyer to make do for Niall's absence," Mr Tomlinson stated, matter-of-factly. He turned away from Harry, and looked at Liam for answers instead. "So, who else is here apart from this junior?" 

Liam coughed awkwardly, knowing that Harry was the most qualified of all of them and might have actually wanted to take Mr Tomlinson's case now that he was reminded of his favourite cheese. 

"There's myself, Liam Payne, and I usually work on tort cases potentially like yours," Liam offered politely. He wasn't sure he wanted this case but Mr Tomlinson seemed set on not wanting to work with Harry. 

"And then there's me, Zayn Malik. I work with families and their ordeals," Zayn suggested, calling out from down the corridor but was making his way towards Mr Tomlinson. "What is your name, again, sir?" 

"I am Louis Tomlinson, a very well-known football shirt designer," Louis established, sticking his hand out for Zayn to shake. Louis was impressed by Zayn's stride and stance – maybe there was an equally phenomenal lawyer as Niall. 

Zayn shook Louis' hand and gave him a charming smile. "It's nice to meet you. Will we be working together soon?" 

"Yes, definitely! I'm so glad to have met you, Mr Malik. I'm sure you'll understand my situation." 

"Of course! No doubt, Mr Tomlinson. Please, call me Zayn." 

"And you can call me Louis. So, recently I won a contest..." Zayn gestured to Louis to start walking with him towards his office, and Louis followed suit. Zayn nodded understandingly at Louis, making encouraging and polite noises at the right times, earning Louis' trust. 

Harry and Liam stood in the empty corridor together, watching as Zayn tactfully opened the office door for Louis while Louis waved his hands emphatically and animatedly as he told Zayn of what had happened to him recently. 

"I liked the Torta del Casar, you know, Liam," Harry sniffed, feeling slightly hurt after Louis' rejection. "It was a brilliant cheese." 

"Yeah, I know, mate," Liam reassured, patting him on the back. "I'm sure Zayn will bring in some more of it for you soon." 

"I hope so, Liam." 

*** 

"Please rise. The County Court is now in session, the Honourable Judge Hargreaves presiding." 

It had reached the day of Mr Louis Tomlinson's case, and Zayn wasn't feeling great. He never felt nervous before any of his cases, but this one was an exception. Unfortunately, he couldn't find the correct examples of the breach of contract, mainly because Niall hadn't organised his files well enough on his computer but also because this wasn't Zayn's domain. 

Harry was seated in the gallery on his own, feeling apprehensive. He knew it would have been better for Liam to take the case, or even himself, because family law didn't cross lines with contract law. Liam had chosen to stay in the office on that day, as he wanted to sort out his last arrangements for the sensitive brown paper case which included getting a sample of the sensitive brown paper. 

"You may be seated," Judge Hargreaves announced. Judge Hargreaves unfortunately had a dislike for Styles & Co. and although this shouldn't affect her judgement on this case, Zayn knew it would. 

"The case of Tomlinson vs. Doncaster Rovers Football Club, Your Honour," the clerk stated, and sat down in their place. 

"Thank you, Miss Dean. May the claimant stand up, and say their name for the record." 

Zayn took a deep breath in, and prepared himself to argue his case for his client. It would be a long case. 

\--- 

Half an hour later, Zayn sat back down in his seat, hoping that he'd had argued the case well. He had remembered all the key terms necessary and attempted to make it clear that there had definitely been a breach of contract between Louis and the football club. However, he knew that his argument was weak – he hadn't named a case example whatsoever and he saw that the defence also noticed this. 

The defence lawyer, Saira Merrygold from JLS & NB Law Firms, stood up at the request of Judge Hargreaves, and was ready to finish this case. She was already smirking with confidence as she started her defence case. 

"Your Honour, I present to you evidence of the discussion between Mr Tomlinson and my defendant. These letters demonstrate the communication of acceptance between the claimant and the defendant," Saira declared, holding out the letters for Miss Dean to take and give to Judge Hargreaves. 

The letters were sent from Doncaster Rovers F.C. to Louis, with no obvious reply from Louis at all. Louis became shaky and scared – he hadn't received any letters from the football club at all, and in fact, didn't remember the football club saying that they were going to send letters to him about a contract. He really hoped that Zayn wouldn't be upset with him, even though he had done nothing wrong. He liked having Zayn as his lawyer, and bringing their shared favourite cheese, Hooligan.  
"As you can see, Mr Tomlinson did not reply to any of these letters which were a contract offer between himself and Doncaster Rovers F.C.. You're a clever judge, Your Honour, I'm sure you know which case I'm about to refer to. Felthouse v Bindley – you cannot have silence as acceptance," Saira finished, giving a patronising nod to Zayn and sat down next to her defendant.  
Felthouse v Bindley was a classic case, even at GCSE level Law you were told about it. Harry cringed and rubbed his hands over his face, in the gallery – how could Zayn not have found a counter-case? There was nothing to save Louis now, and Harry would never be able to get Torta del Casar cheese as a Valentine's gift. 

"Thank you, Miss Merrygold," Judge Hargreaves acknowledged. "I am the judge of the facts of this case, and I will determine the facts of this case by un-" 

Judge Hargreaves was cut short. She looked up as the ceiling cracked and broke, with a smattering of plaster falling across all of the court. Niall had appeared in the County Court, by jumping down through the court ceiling and right in front of Judge Hargreaves. 

"Excuse me, Your Honour, howev-" Niall attempted. 

"YOU ARE NOT EXCUSED, YOUNG SIR. Who do you think you are, crashing through the roof into my court???" Judge Hargreaves roared. Judge Hargreaves knew exactly who the young sir was, it was Niall Horan, LLM – the most successful contract lawyer she had ever known in her time. But he had breached the court, literally, and there was nothing he could do to convince her that the defendant was not liable. 

"Your Honour, will you permit me to speak? My dear colleague here has forgotten to bring his case example and I here forth deliver that very case," Niall challenged. "I will also offer to pay the damages for your ceiling." 

"Very well, Horan." Judge Hargreaves didn't want to be responsible for the ceiling, no one does. "You may speak." 

"Your Honour, allow me to bring your attention to McGowan v Radio Buxton. As a summary, the claimant enter a competition and the prize was a Renault Clio. The claimant won the contest but was given a four-inch scale model of a Renault Clio instead," Niall explained. "The defendants, much like Mr Tomlinson's case, argued that there was no legally binding contract except they were wrong." 

Harry held his breath. This was it. This was the part where Louis is saved. Would Niall mess it up? 

"Exactly like this case, there was an intention to create legal relations, even shown by the letters presented by our defence counsel. Your Honour, I have every reason to believe that Doncaster Rovers Football Club are liable for Mr Tomlinson's loss." 

"Thank you, Mr Horan. I now adjourn this court and I will make the necessary deliberations for my verdict," Judge Hargreaves addressed, and left the court to make her decision. 

"Order in the court. This court stands adjourned for the verdict of the Honourable Judge Hargreaves," Miss Dean spoke. 

Everyone stood up while Judge Hargreaves left and now they had to wait for her to return, but obviously they could sit back down. Thus, Zayn took this opportunity to aggressively wave at Niall, implying that he wanted to talk to him, and took him outside of the courtroom, leaving Louis on his own. Niall scrunched up his face, but reluctantly followed Zayn.  
"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Zayn hissed, quietly but loudly at Niall, once they had left the courtroom. "Do you know how difficult it was to find ANYTHING in your folders?" 

"You always make the same mistakes, Zayn! The folders are in height order," Niall defended, feeling most definitely offended. He thought he was great at organising! 

"What? That doesn't even make any sense, Niall!" 

"Yes, it do-" 

"Look, it doesn't matter. I'm just glad you're back and you better be staying." Zayn stopped. Was he saying too much? "Contract law sucks," he added, just in case. 

"Whoa! No need to insult my work, Zayn!" Niall looked even more upset than earlier. Could there have been a tear in his eye? 

"Guys, what are you guys even arguing about again? Court is about to start again," Harry whispered, disapproving of his employee's behaviour in a court house. He had only come down from the gallery for some water, but of course he had to encounter Niall and Zayn fighting again. "Go back, NOW!" 

Back in the courtroom, Judge Hargreaves had already taken her seat as Niall and Zayn speedwalked, arms and all, into the court. She gave them a condemning scowl and started her verdict. 

"I have reached my verdict. This case has been an unusual one, as they tend to be at certain times and it can be difficult to reach a fair judgement when both counsels argued well, despite the loss of the ceiling towards the end. I have chosen to distinguish in favour of Mr Tomlinson," Judge Hargreaves announced. "Doncaster Rovers Football Club, I find you, the defendant, liable for the losses of the claimant, Mr Tomlinson, and I order you to pay the claimant damages in the amount this is appropriated owed, according to the contracts you had made and also the claimant's legal costs." 

"This court is stands adjourned. Order in the court," Miss Dean declared. "Your Honour, did you not want Mr Horan to pay for your ceiling?" 

"Ah, yes, I forgot. Niall Horan, you are to also pay damages for the courtroom's roof. We will discuss the costs another time," Judge Hargreaves called out, as she was already half way through the side door when Miss Dean reminded her. 

"Aww, I thought I got away with that!" Niall sighed. Ceiling prices were rising these days, and it was difficult to get decent plastering and insulation. Niall turned to Louis, who was sitting to the left of him. "Hey Louis! Good job, we won!" 

Louis looked overwhelmed – he had been supported by his two favourite lawyers, Zayn and Niall. Louis grabbed Niall's face in between his hands and their faces were immediately close together. "Yes, we did, Niall. Thank you so much," Louis sobbed, two tears falling down his face. 

"Hahaha, it's alright, man!" Niall laughed. "Don't forget to bring me some cheese next time though." 

*** 

"Oh, for crying out LOUD, HARRY! Why did you buy from Torta del Casar from the cheese shop?" Zayn accused, while opening the fridge. Zayn wanted some green tea, but he also wanted to add a drop of milk or two into it. It was a weird combination, and Liam had called him out for it on multiple occasions. 

"No one puts milk in green tea, Zayn. That's disgusting! What are you doing? Stop!" Liam had told him. Zayn thought it was a lie though, green tea and milk tasted great! 

"I didn't!" Harry defended, holding his hands up. "The girl at the cheese shop gave me a Torta del Casar and Hooligan cheese smoothie. I was just buying some standard époisses cheese and she offered me it." 

"Oh, that is disgusting, Harry. You could've rejected it! This fridge is so full of cheese that we all got from Louis anyway!" 

After the success of Louis' case, Louis bought everyone in Styles & Co. some engraved cheese from their local cheese shop, each one of them a different type of cheese. Niall was so happy – he hadn't seen the engraved cheese since he bounced off into space the last time. There was nothing more appealing than Humboldt Fog cheese with his full name engraved on it. 

"Hey, Zayn – I love cheese, okay? Don't belittle my cheeses." 

"And that's why I don't love you, Harry," Zayn sighed, and left the kitchen with no tea in hand. 

From that day forward, Zayn bought his own personal fridge for his office so he could avoid the never-ending supply of cheese that Niall and Harry had started, and Liam couldn't tell him off for adding milk to his green tea. Life was wonderful for Styles & Co., and it couldn't have been better.

**Author's Note:**

> Quantum valebant means "as much as they were worth" and is used in contract law, Niall's department c;


End file.
